Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Reborn
by DemonHunter715
Summary: A new story begins, but it begins with darkness when a newcomer along with his brother joins in and discovers the link to other worlds. However, what will be the outcome when a newcomer decides to stop his brothers from their destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Author: I decide to make another crossover but it's just for fun AND this one has nothing to do with the other crossover, I can't continue it anymore because I lack confidence in the work which was hard to form a plot that was complicated to end with. Plus I wasn't really happy of copying at most of the stuffs from DMC so this story is just for fun to make but I may continue or may not. It just depends on if this story is getting somewhere good. Well just enjoy this little short intro.

Reborn of Darkness

Intro

The worlds were once known to be separate and kept secret. They were not supposed to be crossed paths because of the law of Kingdom Hearts until Darkness took its toll. Each world becomes swallowed by darkness and the monsters known as the heartless. However, a young hero who bears a keyblade can vanquish darkness away and lock the keyhole so the heartless would not obtain the world. The hero was not alone for he has friends who share the light of hope and join him in battle in hopes of getting there home back that they have lost. Near the end, the hero along with his comrades that fought along side, had face true Darkness in Kingdom Hearts and finally brought light and peace throughout the world along with bringing the lost worlds back. As of now, light lives on in every world and every place in peoples' heart. The worlds are at peace and the worlds were divided once again and the hero finally rest peaceful with his love one. People believe that darkness will return again for as long as light exist. However, no one would never thought that darkness would be much more powerful than before when seven brothers that live in a normal world that never had danger, would finally come to the point they would exist when they discover its potential.

The story begins off when darkness finally appears in there world and one brother who already obtain darkness, knew something that they done would be a terrible mistake to do that would unlock something dangerous that was suppose to be forgotten….

In the plain land that was once filled with greenish tall grass now decay into grayish color and wither away. The sky above was already dark and clouded with lighting striking down every few minutes. The field was big and clear to see around endless plain and little hills but no life forms were around and only the seven brothers were all that were left, wearing only black coats nearly similar to some organization but each one has different outfit styles and all of them have hoods to cover. They were waiting for something to come and the one in front looks up at the clouds. The oldest brother that is known to lead his brotherhood into this is begins to grin as something was coming down toward them. A huge dark ball filled inside of a reddish and orange filling while the dark powers were forming around it. When the ball appear, dark creatures slowly rise from the ground around the brotherhoods as each one became alert but the leader told them to not attack as if he knew the creatures would not harm them. Soon, he felt gravity was gone and was slowly floating up toward the ball. One of the brothers felt uncertain about it but they knew that there was no turning back. As for one innocent teen that began to think it was a bad idea, decide to call out:

"Brother, we shouldn't do this!" The leader didn't turn around to look back but only spoke.

"Do not worry; this trip to another world will be a start of something that I wish to do for once in my life."

The innocent brother didn't like the sound of where it was going and decide to run off but then felt the gravity was holding on him. He begins to float away to the ball slowly while others join who didn't hesitate to run. One of the brothers then called him,

"Come on brother, theirs no worries about going to another world." He cheerfully said. "Besides, we all been looking forward to getting this through together and see what it looks like in the outside world."

Another one replies but calmly as if there was nothing to worry about. "It's alright brother, in time we will know what its like to be in a new world us never seen before and that time is now."

The innocent couldn't be sure what it would actually be like on the other side, but since he was being pulled into the dark ball he had no choice but to move on into the dark. One by one, each brother become swallow into darkness as he was the last one to go. He slowly closes his eyes and then tightens it shut when he fuses in with the giant ball.

Deep into an unknown space, nothing else was surrounding him. His eyes would shut but lightly as though he was sleeping peacefully. He was falling downward into an endless ride of the dark when a voice came into his mind.

"You have….great….potential….." Still falling motionless but was able to hear his voice but couldn't speak as the unknown continues to talk. "But you cannot unlock its powers…..yet. For you have…no…hatred…or…lust for power."

He begins to respond when he flutter his eyes and begin to open them wide as he looks around and hesitate as he tries to lean upward but couldn't. Somehow, gravity was still pulling him down but he was not close to the ground or so he thinks.

"You are…..unique….compare to the others that you tag along with, but…..your oldest brother however, is…..much…much…worst…..in a good way that is."

The young teen was worried about these words that disturb his mind, thinking that something would go terribly wrong until he stop falling and was able to lean forward up. The voice echo again, "For now….you must seek a way….to open you're heart…to darkness…if you truly desire….what you need the most."

Within a moment, a light opens brightly behind him as he covers his eyes from the light that was seemly hurting him. The light continues to grow brighter as if it was ready to swallow him whole into the sun. Before he was taken, he only heard the last words of his mind, "Your powers will save you…when the time comes…..but only…if you accept it in your heart and…control its full potential, then….." Just before the sentence was about to be finish, he vanish within the light as the light itself vanish and all its left is just the atmosphere of darkness. Then, the last words were left out with a warning, "You will never be you…again…"


	2. Chapter 2

Author: For those that don't know who Miranda is, she is actually a deviant artist that did amazing artworks and stories on her gallery. I ask her if I could add her to my story so she can come in contact with her favorite characters in the story. (Even though most artists did it for her) She's just an awesome and humor girl with talents but don't get on her bad side. Please check out her artwork, the link will be place on my profile. Anyway, enjoy.

Same World, but a Different Home

Somewhere in the forest nearly on a sunny day, birds chirping around, wind blowing softly on the trees as they begin to shake in a usual rhythm. On a small opening lies an innocent teen once again but unconscious. For not too long has he been asleep when a young girl appears; taking a stroll through the forest when she spots him. She was wearing a top red shirt with few decorations on it, black pants along with Air-walk shoes, and has a cross necklace. Her hair is brownish and one of her eyes is purple while on the other side brown.

She stops to see a stranger lying around and freaks out as she quickly hides back in the bush.

"OMG, what's a random hobo doing here?" the girl thought, hoping not to get too close to it when another being comes behind her and it was no human. It was actually a real dragon with dark blue scale skin and green scar spots that fit to his skin as a natural color. He has two horns that are pointed up with a little curve to it as well as having blue hair and spikes. The dragon comes right next to the girl but hides as well in wondering her suspicion.

"Miranda, what is wrong?" the dragon asked quietly.

"Look, there's a hobo over there Alan and I think he's dead." Miranda replies quietly as well, still kneeling down while looking through the bush. Alan observes closely above the bush and then reply, "I believe he is still alive, and as a matter of fact he's not what you people call "a hobo".

Miranda looks at Alan and then looks back and asked, "Are you sure?" Alan thought for a moment and decides to check himself but then she stops him for a moment.

"Wait, I'll check on him. I don't want you to get spotted since we can't be sure if he's one of the hunters that hunt dragons." Alan agreed and lies back while Miranda slowly approaches out of the bush. Step by step without trying to make a sound, she finally got close to him as she pokes his arm when he suddenly turns aside to where she could see his face. She quickly gasps and scotches back a bit causing Alan to be alert, but Miranda quickly gave him a hush face and the dragon lies back again. She looks at the guy, still asleep as she assumes and begins to blush a bit when she looks at his cute face. But then suddenly, he began to murmur and wakes up with his eyes open wide. Through his vision it was blurry at first but after a minute, his vision was clear. He ends up however staring at a young girl who was also staring at him as both of them had their awkward moment of silence. It was strange for a while until Miranda was first to react and backed away. She went into a fighting stance karate move and warns him, "Don't come any closer, I know martial arts!" The teen had his attention of only his surrounding first from where he was at and then got to her attention. He slowly got to his knee a bit and stands up while Miranda still has her karate stance prepare.

"Um excuse me…" Before he could ask, Miranda steps back even further, feeling even more danger.

"I'm sorry but I don't talk to strangers and especially strangers that wear all black clothes." Of course, he ignores about it and decides to ask in sort of a polite and nice way.

"Look um, I'm just lost and I don't know how I end up here. But I'm not a total stranger; I'm just lost that's all."

Miranda felt that he seems to be much of a kind person but to be found in the middle of the forest seems to push her on the edge though. "Lost?" she question, "Do you remember how you end up here?"

He puts up his hand on top of his head, scratching while he thinks in remembering how he ends up here. Only to remember that he was suck into darkness and that somebody talked to him while he was in it. Kale didn't want to talk about it because she wouldn't believe him that way. So, he pretends that he doesn't know and turns his head twice to both sides as a no and sits down. Miranda still remain cautious but felt sure that he was okay to get close but not too close since she still doesn't know him entirely. So, she walks a little closer and kneels down to Kale's position and asked, "So if you don't remember how you end up here, do you at least know your name?" The question was simple to answer at least.

"Well, my name is Kale; well it's a weird name as how its sound but that's who I am." Miranda made a weird confuse expression again and reply, "Kale huh. It does sound weird but its okay, everyone's names are weird sometime."

Kale smiles as though he felt comfortable while Miranda felt curious until she notice Alan was still watching from distance. He continues to glare at Kale behind as though he was ready to attack him but Miranda wink at him to trust her, and so he did. He lays low behind the tall trees without making a sound as Miranda introduces herself.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kale. My name is Miranda; I usually go around here whenever I'm in a sad mood but seeing you in my private place, I wasn't sure if you were either dangerous or nice."

Kale felt terrible upon hearing it and apologizes. "Oh it's alright Kale, I guess their must be a reason why you're here." Kale had a strangle feeling as though he never talk to a normal girl before and felt glad that nothing bad was going to happen, but then changes could go uncertain when a bush began to shake behind Kale. Miranda could only think that it would be her friend but she notice that Alan was only on her right side of the bush and he looks at her as though he was telling her it wasn't him. When the bush was move away from each other, a familiar face made Kale knew who he is. His clothes were nearly the same colors as his, has long sleeves along in covering his hands with gloves, a strange golden mark symbol behind his coat that symbolize a shuriken with three side blades on it. Also has pants but a little bit tight and only have ninja socks on but no shoes worn on as though he's actually a ninja. Kale was actually glad to see his favorite brother that he thought he would never see, "Yo brother, there you are. Boy you had me worried there for a moment we lost sight of you."

"Kyle!" Kale said happily. "You're alright, but how did you find me here?" Kyle looks at him with a smirk when he brings his arm up and aims behind with his hand open, a dark void portal appears as though he summon it. Kale became surprise of it along with Miranda as well.

"Yup, I can open a portal so we can go on to the next world as we please. And since I found you, you can tag along with me so we can meet up with our brothers soon." Kale felt glad to hear it but then he notice Kyle's eyes were staring at Miranda.

"Before we go, I got to leave something off behind when I visit worlds that are not protected." Kale became lost by what he was talking about; however, deep down he knew something bad was about to happen.

"Kyle, what are you talking about? Its not like big brother actually ordered you to do something dangerous did he?" Kyle laughs a bit and when he was done, "As a matter of fact…" Suddenly, Kyle's hands went up and darkness began to form around. Then he summons two large, three edge blade shuriken and said, "He did….brother."

Kale froze from what he heard. Never to believe that his only big brother, Kane would order Kyle to do such a thing, but the question is what was his job and what will he do with the world he come across. It was no time to think however when he saw Kyle ready to aim his weapon toward Miranda as she became shock of the incident; not knowing what was going on and was terrified that she was getting involved so quickly.

"Sorry brother, but people like her still hold hopes to the light and most of all, god. So I have to eliminate her and show her the way to darkness."

"What! Kyle wait, she's just a innocent girl!" Kale yelled, but his brother continues to stare at her and was about to throw his shuriken. Kale couldn't let it go any further and decide to do whats best and block Kyle in front of him.

"Bro, what are you doing?" Kyle asks as though he felt hurt to see Kale wouldn't let him take it.

"Kyle!" Kale yelled out in anger. "She has nothing to do with this and also….what the hell are you going to do with this world?" Kyle was upset, seeing him get in his way from his task; he decides to tell him anyway. He snaps his finger when a dark form liquid began to appear beside him. A dark ball was forming out of it and was picture like a seed.

"You see this brother; this is a dark seed. And all I have to do is plant it in this world and let darkness do all the work. You get where I'm going at bro?"

Kale didn't like how it sounds and knowing it in common sense, of course he would know it sounds bad. He then asks, "Okay….but what will happen to her then?"

Miranda still couldn't speak for fear was trembling her and all she could do was stand and listen while Kyle looks at her and laughs.

"Haha, well… if she has a strong heart, she could survive, but then again she doesn't really have a strong heart unless…" Kyle stops his sentence and seizes to his advantage when he quickly push Kale aside and was ready to charge in for the kill. Miranda only close her eyes shut and scream.

Everything became a quick turn for Kyle when he was suddenly wham by a strong tail and was sent flying away to the trees. It was none other than Alan, the dragon.

"Dare come any closer to her and I'll rip your flesh and burn you to hell!" Alan's tone was never threatened so harsh to Miranda before and to Kale's eyes; he never met a dragon before. He was amaze by its look and texture of its skin but then he didn't see it coming when the dragon whack him away as well with his tail. Thrown off in the same direction as his brother, both got up as Kyle quickly flip out, "WHOA, is that a real dragon? Damn it bro, why didn't you mention that she has a dragon pet!"

"How should I know, I woke up in this place and only met her. I didn't think she would have a guardian on her side!" Kale complains as usual like brother to brother would always do. But it wasn't the time to be childish when they nearly forgot that the dragon was still ready to attack back. Kyle stood up with a grin and went low to his battle stance, "Well this is thrilling. First I come across in finding you Kale, then you suddenly got yourself a girlfriend, and now there is a dragon among us."

Kale blushes madly and comply, "What the heck brother, she's not my girlfriend!" Miranda replies with a furious tone, "Okay first of all, I'm not his girlfriend; second, I only know him for a few minutes; and for the third, YOU TWO ARE BAD GUYS!"

Kale and Kyle look at each other as though they had scary feeling that she was not the kind of girl to be mess with. The dragon then couldn't wait any longer and made his first move when he huff up into his mouth, inside his mouth was beginning to glow lightly and suddenly he unleash his fire breath. The flames spray toward the brothers' position and both quickly move away and were able to avoid it. The flames caught on the tree and bushes and began to burn.

"OMG ALAN!" Miranda cried. "Don't burn the forest down with your breath; otherwise I'll get in trouble for this!"

"Well at least you should thank me for saving you're life once again." Alan complains but the human girl and the dragon continue to argue while letting two enemies continue to look with a trouble face.

"I would rather thank you if you would put those fires out right now!"

"What do I look like to you; a water dragon?" The complaints from the two were causing Kyle to enjoy it as he smirks and laughs softly.

"Ha, these two are sure fun to watch but…" Kyle quickly gets up and lunges quickly toward Alan who wasn't paying attention to him but Miranda however saw it coming and cried, "ALAN WATCH OUT!"

Kyle swifts down his right shuriken towards Alan's chest and slits right up deep as the dragon roars in pain while his purple blood spits out like shower. He falls down to the side groaning while Miranda quickly runs toward him but was stop by Kyle when he teleport right in front of her.

"Not so fast girl, you're not going to help your pet this time. In fact…" Slowly he raises his weapon up and his blades were sharp point at Miranda. "You won't live to see what will happen to your home when I kill you." Kyle glares with a sudden cold tone when suddenly his weapon was being held back by a tight grip. He looks back to find Kale responsible for it again.

"Brother, why are you holding me back?"

Kale glare at him as well but his eyes were much more serious. "Kyle…I will not allow you to kill this girl. Even if she somehow she was in contact with a dragon…" He then looks to his left seeing Alan still clutching on his wounded chest, moaning but still trying to fight the pain. "But that doesn't mean she's any danger to you. So please brother, let's just get out of this world."

Kyle and Kale had their eyes met, but still glare with anger as though they were ready to fight but after all, their brothers. Kyle gave a heavy sigh and let his arm loose when his weapons vanish into dark smoke. He turns around to face Kale and place his hand on his shoulder and said, "Alright brother, you win." Kale sighs as well in relief.

"Thanks bro, but you're not going to place that seed in this world are you?

Kyle thought about it for a moment and would guess that Kale would stop him again and doesn't like to get in a fight with him so…

"Nah, I think we can pick a better one later. Now come on, we got to meet our brethrens soon." Said Kyle as he open his palm to his right and summons a portal. Kale nodded and lets Kyle go first but before Kale goes in, he looks back to see Miranda already aiding Alan as she looks back at him with tears in her eyes but as though they were glares of hatred in her. Kale couldn't think of a better way to help but all he could think of was apologizing and mutter at Miranda as if he wanted her to read his lip and said, "I'm sorry."

After he said it, he walks into the portal and the portal itself disappears. Flames somehow begin to extinguish when rain suddenly came. It began to pour quickly on top of Miranda and Alan. Miranda saw the wound was getting worst now; the cut was deep and Alan was losing blood quickly. She looks around and wanted to cry for help, but almost to forget that she's helping a dragon. Rain continues to pour as Miranda looks up in thoughts that she could not save Alan in time. Far away from the forest however, a small figure character that stands on a tall hill, looks down at Miranda and Alan. Cover in disguise with a familiar organization uniform and a hood, but little that readers know it has two round ears. He stands still and looks to the dark clouds; feeling the presence of darkness was coming, "This can't be happening….not in a time like this."

Author: Well that was a good start, but its going to take some time for me to get myself back up again but seeing the views showing up, I'll get moving with the next chapter. See you guys later!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Here's another chapter for you readers. I hope you enjoy it more as we continue through this but as long as I got my hopes up and ready to make another chapter. Well enjoy!

In Search of the 3rd Brother

The two brothers have left the world they once stepped in and are now in a strange dimension that can only be use to travel in worlds they can find. To Kale, it was something he has never seen before, but to Kyle he knew how everything works.

"Alright bro this is call the "Doors to the world~ but you can call it a dark corridor."

Kale didn't like the looks of the dark corridor because of its dimensional colors moving in and out of each portal along with the rest around him which he doesn't wish to even touch the ground or the walls.

"By the way, how did you exactly find me in the first place if there are so many doors here?" Kale asked, beginning to feel dizzy from the site of the colors still bothering him. Kyle laughs at him while he pointed and replies when he summons a kunai. "Observe my brother."

He quickly made a cut on his wrist which gotten Kale to be shock. Strange however is that his wrist was bleeding but not what he expects the color to usually look like. It was dark liquid kind which started to seep out of his wrist and float above. Then it began to slither like a snake and flows toward Kale and before it comes any closer, it disperses into dust of sand and disappears. As for the cut Kyle left on his wrist, it suddenly seals up the wound.

"Well since we are related as brothers, I can let my blood track down the ones that I want to look for and it would lead me the right place. But it was thanks mister know-it-all, Kit our 3rd brother you know." Kale was intrigue but then when Kyle mentions his 3rd brother, he got worried quickly and wanted to know where Kit was.

"Well, if your really that worried where he is, then don't worry about a thing, he's in some scary castle that belongs to one of the King's and Queen's but the queen is a b**** like no joke man. But hey, if your not sure we can check him out and see what he's doing I mean, I' am suppose to get him back here before Kane returns from exploring around the worlds."

Kale only nodded and didn't think about asking anything else about what has been going on. All he seems worry about are his brothers but the same time worry that they would do something bad once all his brothers gather for a meet. Kyle notice something was a bit off about Kale and asked, "Yo Kale, don't you have a weapon man or some kind of dark powers?"

For Kale, he didn't actually know he was supposed to have a weapon but apparently he was only going through the whole scene of the story for nearly 45 minutes when he woke up. He wasn't even sure what he was suppose to do and wasn't sure if he actually have darkness inside of him like his brothers. Slowly he touches his heart and tries to feel the energy that he thought he had in him, but no luck. His brother made a big sigh and look at him with a little smile, "Don't worry, I'm sure Kane would think of something; you'll see." He patted on his shoulder to cheer him up and Kale could only show little happy expression but deep down he wasn't really glad to hear it. Only to be glad he doesn't have a weapon or darkness in him or so that's what he thinks. Kyle looks back in seeing the portal showing the scary castle being on the big cliff on the world and that the sky is reddish while the moon remains still.

"Ok bro, let's go over there!" Kyle yelled in excitement. "Unless, you're too scare to come with me." Kale got mad as though Kyle toys with him like he use to. But despite of the situation he's into now, he wasn't in a mood to complain like a kid. "I'll come only because this concerns about Kit. I hope he's ok though." Kyle smirks and nodded as the two walk together toward the portal.

The Underworld

The world was filled with nightmares and grim where the grounds are harden dark, the cliffs are old and breakable, the sky still reddish as it was describe before while ravens fly away to the endless sky, trees were bent or broken down while strange creatures appear in and out of their place they live in. Now be on the cliff of the hill is a big castle skull, known to be the King's and Queen's home, but inside someone has disturb them. A sudden explosion came blowing in smoke above the castle as the scene zooms inside the castle where we come across two familiar characters and one that Kale and Kyle were about to look for. The first one is actually a grim reaper and his name is Grim. A real reaper covered in a giant black coat and red cloth on the inside. Holding his only powerful weapon is his scythe. The second one is a woman name Mandy, but she's more like the Queen b**** of the Underworld. Dress to be so much attractive, it's best to not describe her appearance because she is too much to resist. As for the third is Kit, he is dress the same way as his brothers but his dress were much more of a "reaper kind" and that he wields a weapon of a scythe but much better than the grim reaper himself. His scythe on the handle is made out of skeleton bones and the blade is sharp well knowing that it can be switch to a spear, but Kit holds something much deadlier. The fight was about continue on when Mandy threw the grenade launcher aside and pulls out twin Mini Uzi behind her back and aims at Kit.

"Whoever you are, you better get out of my castle or I'll blow you to hell along with your soul to Cerberus for dinner." She threaten in a calm but serious tone. Grim tap his scythe handle to the floor twice and summon nearly 20 skeleton soldiers with swords, shields, and spears. "By the power of the living dead, I command you to attack the enemy!" The skeletons respond to his command and charge after Kit, but Kit however shows no fear and no mercy.

"Living skeletons are nothing but mindless fools who are forgotten that the day they were born." He raises his scythe high and waits for the moment to strike. "Live another day when you are ready to move on in the next life." Kit swings his weapon and hits the ground when the floors began to split apart and darkness erupts in flames. The skeletons were caught into fire and began to turn to ashes. The last skeleton survives somehow and retreats back in fear that never happens unexpectedly but then Mandy shot the skeleton as it shatters apart from all its body and falls like a pile of bones.

"So much for your power of the dead Grim." Mandy insulted coldly when she aims at Kit again. "This time, I'll do the killing around here bonehead!"

And so, Mandy starts shooting barrage bullets as Kit remains calm as she is and deflects her shots by spinning his scythe continuously. Suddenly, an arrow was shot behind between Mandy and Grim as Kit quickly saw it coming and jumps back far when the arrow reach to his previous position. It explodes in dark greenish blast. Mandy and Grim look back to find their daughter and princess, Minnie, equip with a bow and arrows stack behind her. She was dress in dark purple dress of a overall skirt with a black curl cape, her hair are nearly curl up along with wearing a black headband and with a small pink bow tie to the front, and her skins are grey as a statue and she has only one eye on her left while the other was just an empty eye socket. She took out another arrow in ready to take another shot as she warn Kit, "I will not let myself gaze upon any further and watch my mother and father fight!"

Kit seems surprise but not really surprise to see a living zombie to be well alive and speak in odd English. His encounter with Grim's family wasn't his intention to begin with. However, he cannot afford to waste time any further since he's on an important schedule.

"Looks like I might be late brothers, so hope that I'll make it back and be forgiven in my action of being absent at the moment, however…" Kit thought to himself as he spins around his scythe even around his neck and finally made a very strong fight pose in point toward the three. "I don't plan on being push back this easily."

Somewhere within top of the castle somehow, a portal opens as Kyle and Kale walk out but then suddenly start sliding down on the castle roof.

"OH MY GOD I FORGOT TO MENTION I SUCK AT OPENING PORTALS!" Kyle yelled when he summons his shuriken and stabs it to the roof to stop falling while he quickly caught Kale's hand. Both were holding dearly as sigh Kale, "Thanks for telling me before I fall down into the pits of something I don't want to know what is down there…"

Kyle got annoyed and replies, "Shut up, I forget all the time but at least I saved you. Now then, shall we look for our brother?" Before they were about to get back on their feet, a greenish blast shot up right beside them when Kale said, "I think we found him…."

The roofs they are still standing on began to crack and then it fell apart, making a big gap as the boys fell down into the biggest hall they have never seen before. Kit notice something above and saw Kale and Kyle, though he wasn't really surprise to see them, but he had to act fast. He quickly tap down his weapon, summons a giant dark hand, and grabs them just in time. Kit commanded the hand to drop them behind him and so it did before it went back down to its slumber. Both were piled up and looked tangle up from a short toss, but then Kale quickly got up first in happy to see Kit while nearly pushing Kyle away. "Brother, I'm so glad your ok!" Kale cried in joy while Kit remain in his own postures without showing emotions but he sigh, "Glad to see you too brother, but you came in such a wrong time." He points back to show Kale who he was up against and he was kind of scared. Kyle got up quickly with a big grin as though he was excited.

"Oh sweet, count me in bro! Oh I've been dying to have a fight especially with that hot woman over there." Kyle points which actually caught Mandy's attention to him and made a quick gunshot at Kyle's head. It blew him back but somehow he was still standing while Kale became shocked until Kyle bend back up with his teeth holding a bullet in the middle. "Nice shot, but not quite quick enough to kill the ninja of darkness." Once he spit away the bullet and summon his weapons he yelled, "Now then…LET'S ROCK B****!" He took off with a light of speed and quickly did a somersault over Mandy and threw his shuriken off at her. She dodge roll and continue to spray in blaze at him. Kit sigh again as though he knew this would happen when it comes to fights; however he wasn't going to let Kyle take the fun. He looks at the Grim reaper and walks towards him as he said, "Let's see who is the best reaper in this world" Grim was insulted by Kit's challenge and replies, "Oh you know darn better not to mess with the Grim Reaper and King of the Underworld!" Anger and flames have boil Grim while Kit however, still hold great sense of control when both dash away. Both went for a clash as both scythes kept sparking in flames ready to ignite with power. As for Kale, he left behind with nothing to do until he felt a presence was coming behind him. His body began to move on its own and dash away when a rapier sword swung down and miss. Kale looks back in confronting a girl, Minnie when she glare at him, "You and brethren are related? Then I shall not let thy foe flee away if you threaten my family!" With her sword point real close at Kale, he turns pale and somehow zips away out of the King's Hall as he ran down the hallway to his right. Minnie's expression was odd when she saw it happen so fast in the way he flee, but she wasn't going to let him get away. She made a short whistle when a broom came zipping down in following the sound of her master. Once it reach her destination, Minnie sat on the back of the brooms brush while her legs were in front on her left side as she commands, "Fly and follow the devil that haunts in the castle." When she snaps, Minnie zips off and follows Kale, leaving Kit and Kyle to fight off against Grim and Mandy.

"This is so much thrilling isn't it brother." Kyle said, beginning to feel the excitement running through his body. Kit suddenly extends his scythe and changes his weapon to a spear and reply, "As a matter of fact…" He finishes his word when his tip blade snaps up to a sharp spear point, "it is brother."

Somewhere in the hallway, Kale is lost in the maze of doors in both sides that look the same as before he passes them. He tries to hide by finding a room but each one he finds was different and strange or magic that appears out of the door and he closes them like say a very odd train is about to run at you. Kale was losing his breath and tries to rest, "God what is up with this castle, its worst than getting lost in a maze but this is just an endless hallway of door!" Kale said, talking to himself when he heard a little jet roaring from a far behind and knew that she was coming for him. Quickly as he could, he got up and ran like he always could but all the running he did earlier was making him lose his breath. Behind him, Minnie is able to see Kale and quickly cast her sword up and commanded the broom to block his path before he could get away. So the broom flew up at the same time Minnie jumped off from it and land behind Kale. He turns around and saw the zombie girl up close and could only shut his eyes in waiting for her to impale him. Minnie did so with a strong thrust into his chest and Kale felt the impact but suddenly…he didn't feel the sharp pain but only a pinch….a little. He opens his eyes and became wide when his shock was seeing the rapier stuck in his chest at the same time Minnie had the same expression as well when she pull her weapon out and backed away quickly. He couldn't believe what actually happen and couldn't understand why he was still not dead. A impale to the heart is a kill and he should've been dead by now, but inside he felt something was different. He pats his hands on his chest to see any open wounds and it was nothing, only his shirt had a hole to it. Then he looks back up when he shriek in seeing Minnie already equip with a bow and arrow, ready to fire. "What thy is this? I have never encountered strange demon who cannot be harm or neither to believe he does not hold a heart." Minnie spoke to herself which made Kale quickly try to talk to her.

"Wait, don't shoot!" He cried while having his hands up. "I do not wish to fight zombie!" Minnie became shocked of the word he spoke and became offend with great force. She glare strongly at him which made Kale guess that calling her a zombie was a bad manner. "Wait, wait; wait!" He cried in holding his hands open in front. "I didn't mean to call you that. I'm very sorry but I'm really not a demon or I don't even know who I really am now since I came to this world!" His words caught to Minnie and her sudden glare began to fade. The hallway became silent with doors remain close and the sound felt like it didn't exist as though something has shock the world. Minnie thought about his words that made her concern that whether to trust him or die trying to kill him. However, she knows that she still doesn't have the power to really fight since she knows what really happen in the first place. With no choice, she lower her bow and Kale sigh in relief as Minnie walks up to him. Kale sees her to be a bit shorter than him, but up close is something he never thought he would say in his mind, "Dang…this zombie girl is…." He blushes and looks away while Minnie observes up close in his personal space. She finally looks away but asks him, "What are you exactly? Why your brethrens enter our domain and what are thy you wish to have in our beloved home?"

"Well one, I'm just a human…well not anymore or I really don't know who I am now ever since I encounter strange dark powers. Two, my brother and I were hoping to see how our third brother is doing but apparently I don't understand why he's fighting. However, my second brother Kyle likes to fight as he wants to so I can't stop him. And third, I only wish to bring my brothers back and I'm sorry for causing trouble of your home um…." Kale answer but couldn't finish when Minnie reply, "Minnie Mandy, but you may wish to call me Minnie for short. However, I must know your name as well dark one."

Called to be dark one made Kale seem confuse to hear so he answers, "Kale is just my name….by the way, who are you exactly?"

Minnie bow in polite manner, "Why, I' am the princess of the Underworld. My father is the Grim reaper and is known to be King while my mother is Queen of the Underworld." Kale nodded as well in understanding.

"I see, well I'm sorry that my brothers are causing all the trouble with your parents." Kale apologizes, which suddenly got Minnie to realize that her parents are still fighting. "Oh no, I must help them!" She snaps with her finger again to call in her broom as she quickly hopped on. Kale quickly told her to wait and said, "Take me with you so I can get my brothers to stop fighting." Minnie accepts his offer and told him to hold the brushes which got Kale to be confuse. When he held on to the broom of the brush, he felt a strong tug of his whole body and zip away while he screams. Once they reach there destination of the King's hall, Minnie opens the door and gasp after she got off as well as Kale did too. He takes a look at what she was looking and didn't think his brothers would go too far. The room was a complete mess with scars rip on pillars and floors, the carpet was nearly shred, windows shatter in most areas, and most of all Minnie's parents were beaten. Mandy was unconscious and bleeding while cuff by two giant shuriken to the wall behind the sit of the thrown while Grim was down for the count with his scythe on the floor but far close to Minnie and stepping him down was none other than Kit, who emerge victorious along with Kyle. He was actually sitting on the throne as his leg cross and his elbow down with his fist on his face and adds with a grin. "Yo brother, you miss all the fun! You should've of seen us own these weaklings." For Kit as usual, said nothing as he steps off of Grim and goes for the scythe, "Well since I win this challenge, I'll be using your scythe to cut your head off. Oh by the way, I know how your scythe works; even though you're just a skeleton, I can cut your head off permanently with this." Kit said with a dark tone as though he was becoming a demon himself. Kale was shaking in fear but what was worst was seeing Minnie's rage growing and then without resisting any further, she went beyond her limit, "You….YOU….B******S!" She ran for her father's scythe and charge with all her might and tears falling down. Kit however, did not hesitate and quickly made a snap. Two summon dark hands suddenly emerge below her and grasp her tight while the scythe she had fell out of her hands. The hands began to crush her body slowly while Minnie was losing her breath and scream out loud when she suddenly cried out for her brother, "BROTHER WHERE THO ARE YOU?" Kit got his attention of her words and walks up to her up close as he respond, "You're brother….it must've been Junior is it. Well you don't have to worry; he won't be around for a while." Minnie became confuse and wanted to yell for answers, but Kit put his finger on her mouth. "Shush little girl, I met your brother before I actually came to this castle. He was actually outside and far away from the castle, alone as he though he was thinking of going somewhere. However, he had a scythe, a good looking one too so I thought of borrow it, but your brother was stubborn. In the end, I got what I earn right here." He summons her brothers' scythe and stabs the pole to the ground. Minnie's eyes widen with fear and she couldn't hope that something horrible have happen to him. Kit continues, "He was pretty good especially his strange demonic green powers he has in him, but he lost his battle pretty easily."

Suddenly, a young boys' voice echo in the hall, "THINK AGAIN!" Kyle and Kit looked around from where they heard from. Minnie lit up in joy when she knew who it was when she cried, "Brother!" Kit notice a dark void portal open when he jumped out, grab his own scythe and quickly slash Kit away as he backed off. He then slice the dark hands that had Minnie trap. She stood up and hugs the one that saved her, Junior. He was dress in a dark sweater with dark pants but really scratch pretty bad from his previous fight. He pat on her sisters' head and was happy to see she was safe but when he look toward his parents, he suddenly got in a bad mood. Kit was surprise to see the little reaper was still alive after all his brutal attacks he made. The boy still got a bone to pick with him though, but can he actually beat him. Kyle rose up from the throne when he summons more of his weapons and said, "Aw I love seeing two kids close together and ready to die for their lives." Kit raises his own scythe and was ready to strike without saying another word. Junior and Minnie knew they cannot defeat them until Kale finally made his action when he ran up to his brothers. "Enough already!" Kale yelled. "We're only here to pick you up Kit and that's final. We're not here to pick more fights right now. Aren't we supposed to meet up with the others by now?" Kyle was irritated again like last time when he was stopped from killing the girl and the dragon before. "Ugh you are really getting on my nerve man!" Kyle complain, "You always stop us from doing something we are not suppose to do and besides, I wanted to have fun and Kit wanted to as well." Kit did not like his tone and quickly punches Kyle lightly in the head, "He does have a point brother. We have been wasting time long enough. We're supposed to come back and have a meet with Kane soon." Kyle hates to regret it but he was right after all. He tosses away his weapons as they disappear while Kit did the same and then open portal. Kale was glad that Kit understood him when he walk up to him and said, "Thank you Kit, you're the only brother I ever respect the most." Kit made a little smile and pat him on the shoulder as he reply, "Nothing to it; now then, shall we go?" Kyle huff heavily knowing that he was piss and just reply sarcastically, "Sure let's just go so we can go on with the meet." After he said it; he looks at the prince and princess and stick out his tongue like a child until Kit kicked him behind as he flew into portal before Kit walks in. Only Kale was left and his attention brought him back to Minnie and his brother. He watches in seeing her hug him again but much tighter while Junior hugs her back until Minnie got her attention at Kale. He had nothing to say; knowing that he fail to stop his brothers from hurting her parents, he felt he had no right to speak again. Only to take a few steps forward to the portal, Minnie cried, "Wait!" Kale stop as Minnie run up to him and ask, "Why must you follow your brethrens who do such horrors to people? I see you as a kind demon but not like a dark form, but something light within you. You know what is right or wrong so why continue to pursue them?" Kale remains quiet; it was something he did not wish to answer because his reason was not so reasonable. However, it was best to tell since she let him go.

"I only wish to protect my brothers and make sure they don't do anything dangerous or try to kill people. I know it seems that it's a stupid reason to do so, but I'm their brother and I care for them because we been through rough times and we support each other. For now, I'm just trying to stop them from causing more trouble but it might not work."

Junior walks up beside Minnie as she was getting the feeling that Kale was suffering from time to time. She was about to reply back kindly but Kale said, "Well….goodbye…." He walks into the portal and disappears, leaving with only Junior and Minnie to care for their parents for the time being of their injury.

Author: I' am not so good with Old English or such. It's really hard to get the weird words mix in the sentence to make it sound like it. Sorry if I really made it lack pretty bad but I tried. Next chapter will come up later on, see you all later.


End file.
